Hopeless
by capricious insanity
Summary: raven's in her sick and demented brother's world, the once normal and living world, now turned into ruins and slaves. the titans? no one knows what he did to them. 10 cold, lonely years, and raven once again begins to think.[oneshot]


Disclaimer: I don't currently own the teen titans. Maybe somewhere in the future.. Who knows?

Summary:

The world's in her brother's prowess. She is weak and withering away. The rest of the titans, no one really know what he did to them. Now, as she comes closer to his room, comes closer to him, raven thinks...

Hope...Less

Chapter 1: roses How long has it been since... 

"Ms. Raven. Please come here. "

"No. Please, don't. "

_How long has it been since I last saw our leader? I wonder now, 2, 5, 10 years? I can't tell._

_Robin, beastboy, cyborg. Even terra. But not starfire._

A woman in white came into the room. Slowly heading toward me. She stopped a few inches from me then crouched down my level. She then gently held my hand.

"No. "

She smiled. As if I was jesting her. She spoke, yet I can't make out those words she said.

But,

Only one word.

_One sentence made me listen. One word made me scream._

"Your brother, damian has asked for your company. "

damian. A name for the devil.

Yes, I screamed.

I tried to make glass shatter, the world quake, her to fall. But, my powers. They hurt none. Glasses shattered. Nothing more. But they shattered away from us, not inflicting any one any pain. They've sided too...

With _him._

_They never did as I wanted them to. They too also have betrayed me. I can't hurt anyone. Not even myself._

"Your father too, wishes your company. He is leaving soon. "

_My visions, they never came these past few.._

"How many years has it been? "

I asked. Merely a faint whisper.

"6 years since you came here. 6 years raven. "

She looked directly at me. I couldn't make out her features. Too dim to see. But I knew she was beautiful. Then, something struck me.

Did she just... 

"What did you say? "

"Your father wishes to spend a few hours before he leaves. "

_trigon? The monster, Satan himself is leaving?_

"Why? "

_I know I should be glad, rejoicing at the fact. But, why? If I, myself couldn't even make him leave. Then who..._

"Master damian. "

_Monster damian_

"Has... will be taking your father's throne. "

She looked happier as she told me.

"He, Master damian.. "

Monster damian 

"Has beaten your father in their fight a few years back. And has asked.. "

They fought? 

"Your father, master trigon, "

Monster trigon

"Asked for your company before master damian kills him. "

Kill?

"What do you mean? I don't understand? "

I asked. But she simply smiled. A sickening smile that was.

And from that smile, I knew she was one of damian's _'pets'_. She just motioned for me to stand and follow. And I did. There was absolutely no point in staying her any longer. Trigon will die and I will... be soon violated.

Why resist now? 

When I'm in this disposition. So weak. So frail. He's more powerful than ever if he defeated trigon so easily.. in just...-it took me all my life... just to scratch him. But he did it in just 6 short years.

Light.

Finally, I can see. But my eyes seem to hurt from the blinding light.

She led me out of my room and out, unto the garden, which grew only roses... red, white and black roses. Only them. And in the middle was a pool, no. A tub. An extremely large tub.

"Please. Take your time. "

was all she said and left. i first adored the beautiful roses. Behind me, below me, everywhere of me. And with them, left me full of scornful memories.

But, I was free. Not free like freedom, but at least rid of that wretched room.

_Not free to be free._

I examined the clear blue sky. Yes, indeed there was a powerful barrier. He had prepared for this.

I walked over the edge of the tub and stood there. Doubting, then someone shoved me... and I feel into the warm, rose scented water.

' Roses. '

"Be careful raven. "

A female voice said quickly. Immediately, I turned my head to see.

That voice.

So familiar.

So mind boggling familiar. Yes. I knew... no. I know that voice. I know.

After my bath, precisely after me bath, stairs appeared at the right side of the flooring. Obviously heading down somewhere.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and myself, and swam out of the tub. Searching for anything to conceal my self. And I found the most peculiar thing. A rob made purely of blood red roses. It was unbelievably soft and smelled wonderful.

Having absolutely no choice. I put it on. I tried to levitate, tried to penetrate the barrier. And it hurt.

"azarath metrion zinthos "

The black aura surged out of raven. And vanished, upon having contact with the barrier.

_Damn._

Funny. I never said anything like that all these years. And I had a lot of things to be mad at.

A laugh. A twisted laugh. Again, just as before, I searched for anything. Anyone.

And to my surprise. I actually saw a silhouette f a person, at the foot of the stairs.

Of course I headed to where it was. The moment I set foot on the ground. The opening disappeared. The room illuminated itself, revealing hundreds, possibly thousands of clothes, shoes, make-up, jewelry-every necessity a woman of vanity would need.

I felt insecure. Like someone watching over me. Then, as if on cue, I smelled the strong scent of... no.

Couldn't be, not like this. I was supposed to meet trigon first.

"_Hello sister. "_

_Red roses. And blood._

"damian. You do know red roses are so common and so cliché. "

Raven said. Completely trying to hide her fear.

"Yes. I do. But I simply love roses, blood red roses. Like I love you. No, I love you more.

Raven's eyes grew wild for a second.

Did he- 

"Besides. You, of all people should know why. "

"Yes. I... guess... I do. "

She whispered. He then put on a conceited smile.

I dared not turn around. But I felt him inch closer, and closer. Until I could feel and hear him breathing down my neck.

"You remember. _Don't you? "_

haha! Cliffy! Next chapter will be up soon. I hope. But will continue as soon as possible. In the meantime.. Review. Flame if you will but... read the summary of the story first! Next chapter, memories of raven, as a child of trigon! And damian is, by now you know. Is her brother! Thank you for those who reviewed and will review! Thank you! Hope you like it!!

Damian is 3 years older than raven. Now, raven is 24, so that makes damian 27.


End file.
